gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash/Assist
Since there's a **** ton of characters that are too insignificant to be represented, and it doesn't make sense to have them as Summons, they appear as Assists. Unless we want them playable, who knows? I tell you who doesn't know, Madge doesn't know, that's who doesn't know. The above statement is false. Now only to figure out a system for 'em... Playable Characters Playable characters can only be used as assists by characters who have some sort of relation to them. (I.E. dils can use Basch but Madge cannot use Basch.) } !Firaga |Onion Knight throws a large orb of fire on a large arcing angle towards the closest enemy, if it manages to hit it does a large amount of damage. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|Final Fantasy IV |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Asura's Boon |Rydia summons Asura who either provides a random buff or to the closest ally. |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Shuriken Storm |Edge gets in a ready position, then begins whipping shurikens at incredible speeds in front of him, enemies caught are briefly stunned and pushed back while they are hit. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|Final Fantasy V |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Supreme Finisher |Faris sticks her sword into the air as a powerful attack is charged. If enough damage is sustained during this time she is defeated instead. Afterwards she lashes out at all nearby enemies, jumping at one after another dealing powerful slashes. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|Final Fantasy VI |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Runic Blade |While allies are near Celes, she provides a powerful shield to them which absorbs the damage from all abilities, but not knockback. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|Final Fantasy XII |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Cover |Basch follows the summoner, and if damage is dealt to the user when Basch is close by the two's locations are switched. Basch has 100 HP, and depleting that causes him to vanish. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|Final Fantasy XIII |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! ! | |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Hunter |Jumps to any foe inflicted with an , dealing damage according to the number of debuffs applied. However, will do nothing if no opponent is inflicted. |- !bgcolor=" " colspan="4" style="color:white; text-align:center"|ORIGINAL ASSISTS; DO NOT STEAL |- !bgcolor=" "|Assist !bgcolor=" "|Users !bgcolor=" "|Ability !bgcolor=" "|Effect |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Total Dominion |Controls and stuns a random enemy for a second, then flings them in a random direction. |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Vortex |Creates a blue swirl of light where he was summoned, dragging nearby opponents into it and deals continuous damage with no stun nor knockback. |- !bgcolor=" "| ! !Pervilicious Definition Makes the Boys Go Loco | |- |} Suggestions Suggestion 1 * The one used of the three is chosen at random. * The player shuffles through the three after each usage. Suggestion 2 * The Assist attained is based on your play style, similar to how Synchro Drive bonuses work. ** So for example Tifa would be gotten by using physical attacks. * Still being able to select only a finite number to bring into battle? So some characters play styles just align better with the Assist acquirement, for example using Tifa with a Mage-like character.